Glad You Came
by xxxKat-kunxxx
Summary: Kaoru lives a miserable life, he lives with his single Mom and her sleazy boyfriends.He prays someone will come and make him happy,will his prayers be answered? sorry I don't write very good summaries...*sigh* give it a shot...
1. Prologue

I walked into the shabby apartment me and Mom called home.

"You home Mom?" I yelled so she could hear me.I waited for a minute and she didn't answer, this ment she was probably passed out drunk some where in the house.

I walked into her room and there she was passed out drunk on her bed, I new better than to wake her up, she needed her sleep all she ever did was go to her stripper job,smoke and do drugs and drink and bring home her sleezy boyfriends.

It's been like this ever since I can remeber -since Dad left and also I supposedly have a twin brother named Hikaru but I have nothing to prove it-.

Someone opened the door and slammedit shut, which pulled me out of my thought.I knew it was my Moms new scum of a boyfriend David.I pulled out my switch blade from my pocket -theres a lot of creepers here- and opened it.

I walked slowly into the living room where i heard him laughing with his friends smoking and drinking and most likely high.

"Look the pussy finely showed up, what do you say guys? I know hes a guy and a wuss, but i need a good fuck right now and his mom just isn't good enough."

I wanted to dart right out of the room but i was stuck, rooted like a three of them came up to me and i was about to scream till I remembered the switch blade in my hand.

The rest happened so fast I cut David, slashed him right a cross the chest.

"What the hell!" He shouted anger filling his viens, and thats when I desided it was a good idea to spilt like a banana.

I ran to the door and was out so fast as the tears fell from my eyes, that stained the ugly face I wore.I needed my fix and fast, real fast.

I ran into Kyoya apartment like a lightning bolt.

"What the hell do you want Ko-?" He was cut off cause he knew what I wanted and we were kissing,"I want the stuff." I said pulling back from the kiss.

"Sure you can handly it this time?" He said said as he lead me to the back room in his apartment.


	2. Fix

Okay,sorry for the hold up of the second chapter,theres alot of drama and stuff right now and in school theres been alot of homework soo, enjoy!;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran...BUT! If I did there would be alot more twinsest lol<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Kyouya went to the back room. Kyouya sat down then I sat on his pulled the joint out.<p>

"Now Kao if you're going to go bat shit crazy when I give this to you again then no more, just drunk sex." What he said made me want it more like I was going to die, melt away into nothing.

"Where are your booze anyways?" Kyouya got up and walked out of the room.I got up and started stripping. Then sat back down, Kyouya came back in and started laughing.

"Thought we were suppost to get drunk and high before we had sex?"

"I couldn't wait..." I said in my cute voice, and he came over and picked me up and sat me back down on his lap.

"Now...don't go crazy this time." He said lighting the joint, then he took a drag and blew it in my mouth.

"AHH..." I couldn't stop my growing erection. "Oh Kao can't hold back eh?" he said in his cocky voice and kissed me, while setting the joint lightly in the ash tray. He picked me up and threw me on the bed and got over top of me. he pulled away and got undressed, slowly teasing me.

"Hurry up Kyouya." I said in a sexy voice. He got over top of me and started preping. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and stuck them inside me. I jumped a bit, I hated being prepped.

"Am I hurting you Kao?" He said in a carring voice and i shook my head in plesure and moaned. He pulled his fingers out and slowly slid into me.

"Kao tell me if im hurting you, please no matter how much you enjoy it." He always does this when we have sex and I loved it, to know that someone carred enough to ask if they were hurting me. I  
>shook my head yes and he got over top of me.<p>

"You positive that you'll tell me right?" He said again,"For god sakes yes Kyouya!" I said, I could almost burst with leaded down and kissed me it was warm and addicting, it made me hungry for more. I groaned as he slowly moved in and out of me, and I grabbed his hair and pulled him down into another moan and I was smiling when he slid hes tounge to my lips asking for permission to my mouth,that I easly granted him.

He slowly picked up speed and he hit my sweet spot and I groaned so loud that I bet the neighbours could pick up speed and i could tell he was getting ready to go off the edge.

He pounded me into the mattress and then he came and we both moaned and Kyouya pulled out of me and fell next to me.

I got up and got dressed and kissed him,"Going already Kao?" He said sounding unhappy,"We haven't even had a drink."

"Yes well I have stuff to do at my house, you know the one thats has the drunk dick in it with all his douchey friends making look like a bigger piece of shit." I said with a joking voice."Please stay." He begged me as I walked out of the door.

The cool air felt good on my skin after the hot sex, I was not very happy to go home but I knew Kyouya wasn't very fun after sex, so next best thing was going home.

When I got to the door something didn't feel right there was something wrong cause my room light was on and I know I didn't leave it on.

I opened the door and slowly walked to my room and what I saw when I opened my room door shock the hell out of me,to the point where I could die.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger right lol I love doing that but the next chappy will be soon I promise lol and if you want me to keep writing please comment cause if you guys dont like it I'll start a new one k, and I promise HikaXKao will be soon!XD<p>

All my thx for everyone whos has reviewed lol,


End file.
